The Things That Stay
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: When a friend shows up at your door at three in the morning, what do you do? If you're Bebe Stevens, you invite them in and listen to their troubles. Friendship!Bebe/Wendy


**A/N:** Hi there everybody! This isn't the first thing I've ever written for South Park, but it _is_ the first fic I've posted. Just so you know, there's mentions of abortion and casual sex, but nothing graphic. This is mostly just some fluffy Bebe+Wendy friendship fic. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The loud knocking on the front door wouldn't have woken her mother up, but it certainly made Bebe fall out of bed in blind panic. When she realized that it was only the door that woke her up, she groaned and picked herself up off the floor.

A quick glance at her alarm clock let her know that it was WAY too early to have to deal with this shit. She grabbed her robe off the hook on her door and headed downstairs.

The knocking started up again before she reached the bottom step. She could tell by the urgency of the knocking that whoever it was outside was going through something bad. Her mind immediately sprang to Butters. Maybe his parents had finally found out that he was dating Kenny and had kicked him out? With that thought to spur her on, she hurried over and opened the door.

She didn't get the chance to see who it was before they quickly grabbed her around the waist and buried their face in her neck. She stood there blinking, frozen for a few moments before her sleep deprived mind finally thought to turn on the hallway lights. Once they were on, she knew immediately that it wasn't Butters clinging onto her.

She pulled the person back enough so that she could get a good look at their face. Her mouth dropped open at who it was knocking at her door at four in the morning.

"Wendy?" She asked, disbelief coloring her tone. The sight of Wendy Testaburger wearing suspiciously rumpled clothes this late would have shocked anyone, but having bloodshot eyes too? Even she was surprised, and after living in South Park her whole life, she thought she had seen almost everything. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"I did something bad." Wendy sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I fucked up so bad, Bebe."

"What happened?" She asked, leading the other girl inside before closing the door behind them. Wendy didn't say anything, which worried her. Bebe's mind started turning over awful scenarios. What could possibly make Wendy, who she had sort of lost contact with for almost a year now, show up at her door this late at night? She turned on the lights of her kitchen and sat her down at her table. "Come on Wendy, talk to me. Please."

Wendy took a shaky breath, twisting her hands together. "I did something bad."

"You said that already." Bebe said, taking the seat next to her.

She shook her head. "It's just so bad though. Worse than you can p-possibly imagine."

Bebe put her hands on top of Wendy's, the way she did when Butters wouldn't stop mashing his knuckles together. "I won't know that until you tell me. What happened?"

"I…" She bit her lip, blinking away the tears in her eyes. "I think I'm going to need the morning after pill."

Bebe's eyes widened, but she managed not to gasp out loud. "What do you mean, Wends? Why do you need it?"

Wendy let her head drop, her long black hair covering her face as she answered. "I've just made the biggest mistake of my life. I… I slept with…"

"Slept with…?" Bebe asked. She knew that she shouldn't be pressuring her, but the raging curiosity that bubbled up inside her the moment she saw Wendy was killing her.

Wendy whispered the name, but Bebe couldn't make it out. She tilted her head and tried again with a kinder voice. "Wendy?"

"Eric Cartman." She said, a little louder this time.

This time she gasped out loud. "But I thought you were still with Stan?"

"That's part of the problem!" Wendy wailed, pulling her hands out of Bebe's to cover her face. "I don't even know how it happened, Bebe. Once minute I was just yelling at him and the next we were… we were…"

"You don't have to go into detail." Bebe said, placing her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "I understand."

Wendy nodded, rubbing at her eyes. "I didn't even think about protection until it was over. After I realized what we'd done, I sneaked out and came over here. God, how could I have been so stupid?!"

"It… It happens." Bebe said, hesitating slightly. She definitely knew that as well as anyone.

Wendy shook her head. "I always thought I was smarter than that though. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Bebe stood up and walked over to her stove. "If you want, I can drive you down to the drug store in the morning."

Wendy blinked up at her, disbelief written all over her face. "The drug store? Really?"

She nodded, grabbing the kettle and filling it up with water. "We'll go get you the morning after pill. You turned seventeen last month right?"

"Yeah." She said, wiping at her face.

"Okay, so there won't be a problem there." Bebe said. She placed the kettle on the stove and turned the heat up high. "You're going to need your ID though, and some cash."

Wendy reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. She rummaged through it while Bebe grabbed two mugs and a couple of teabags out of the cabinets.

"I only have my ID." Wendy said, holding the item out to her. "I think I spent all my cash on booze last night though."

Bebe turned to face her as the kettle began to heat up. "You drink now?"

Wendy shook her head. "_He_ does though. We stopped by a liquor store before. How the fuck did he even get me to pay for his alcohol?!"

Bebe almost laughed, opting instead for a smile. Well, she was starting to sound like her old self again.

The kettle started whistling. Bebe grabbed at the handle and poured the hot water into the mugs. "Forget the cash, Wendy. I'll buy it for you."

"You will?" She asked, grabbing the mug as Bebe placed it in front of her. She moved the teabag around before spooning in some sugar that Bebe had brought over.

Bebe nodded. "Don't worry, it's not as much as you would think it costs."

"I'll pay you back later." Wendy said, not even hesitating. "I swear to you Bebe, I'll pay you back, with interest, and—"

Bebe held up her hand to stop her. "It's okay Wendy, you don't have to. I'll be glad to pay for it."

"But that wouldn't be fair to you." She said, hands tightening around her mug. She was probably burning them, but she didn't seem to notice, or maybe she didn't care. "It was my stupid decision and you shouldn't have to pay to fix it."

"It's no trouble, honest." Bebe said, remembering a time when she was in worse trouble than Wendy. It really wasn't a problem for her to do this little thing for her.

"It is though." Wendy said, finally taking a sip of her tea. "You don't understand."

Bebe stared at her for a good minute as she stirred the sugar into her tea. "Do you remember that nasty rumor that Patty Nelson spread about me last summer?"

"Yes, I remember." Wendy said, eyebrows coming together in confusion. "What about it?"

Bebe smiled, an almost nostalgic smile. "It was one hundred percent true."

Wendy looked shocked. "So you really did have an abortion?"

She nodded. "I really did. So you see, I do understand what you're going through right now."

Wendy looked down at her tea. She'd heard the rumors of course, but she had dismissed them as complete lies. She'd never thought that they were actually true. Then again, she even thought to _ask_ Bebe about it at the time.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"For what?" Bebe asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't regret doing it, you know."

She realized how that apology must have sounded. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry I didn't know about it before. That I never bothered to ask you about it."

"Oh, that's what you meant." Bebe said, smiling. "It's okay, I didn't have to go through it alone at least. Butters was with me the whole time."

"He was?" Wendy asked. "But I isn't that against his religion? He's still a practicing Catholic, right?"

Bebe laughed. "Yeah, he is. At least, he's as Catholic as anybody can be while still dating Kenny McCormick. Butters has changed since middle school, Wendy."

"Huh." She breathed, pausing to consider that. She looked up, curiosity bright in her eyes. "So what, did he drive you to the clinic?"

"No, he did so much more than that." Bebe said. She gulped down a mouthful of tea before continuing. "He was _there_, Wendy. He drove me to the clinic, he waited with me in the waiting room, and he stayed with me while they were doing the procedure."

"That's allowed?" Wendy asked.

She nodded. "We had to lie and say he was the father, but they let him stay with me the whole time. I swear Wends, if he hadn't been there holding my hand, I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. And even though it's against his faith, he supported my decision completely. He even stayed with me afterwards for the whole day, just so I wouldn't have to be alone. And the next day, when Patty Nelson found out and started calling me a slut, Butters stood up for me."

"I remember that." Wendy said, smiling a little. "He got beaten up, didn't he?"

Bebe giggled. "He got in a few good shots. I felt so bad about him getting grounded, but he told me later that he didn't regret it for a minute, and he would have done it all over again if he had to."

"Butters must be a good friend to you." Wendy said, keeping her eyes on the hand stirring the spoon in her mug.

Bebe smiled, an affectionate look on her face. "He's my best friend. Before all that, I kinda used him like everyone else did. You know, just called on him whenever I needed something and never asking if he needed anything. But having him be there for me like that, it was like I couldn't just be his casual friend anymore."

"We've gotten kind of causal, huh?" Wendy asked.

Bebe shook her head, sending her blonde curls flying. "We may have gotten a little distant, but you're still my best friend too, Wendy. I was the first person you came to tonight, right?"

"Yeah, you were." She said, a small smile on her face. She looked up, meeting Bebe's eyes again. "We're really still best friends?"

Bebe rolled her eyes. "Girl, I just said that."

That got a giggle out of her. Bebe smiled and joined in on the laughter, not caring if they woke her mom up.

Wendy's laugh cut off abruptly as she let out a long yawn. She rubbed at her eyes, clearly sleepy. "What time is it?"

"It was a little past 3:30 AM when you came in." Bebe said. They didn't have a clock in the kitchen, so she couldn't give a more exact time. "Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight. We'll go to the drug store when it opens in the morning, okay?"

Wendy nodded, her eyelids drooping at the mention of sleep. "I'm exhausted."

"I'll bet you are, the night you've had." Bebe said, laughing when Wendy swiped at her arm. She dodged easily. "Okay, okay, no need to get violent! Don't be mad at me because of who you screwed last night." She paused for a second, a new thought coming into her head. "Was it any good?"

"Ugh, I just want to forget about that." She said, running a hand through her hair as she got up off the chair. She swallowed the last bit of her tea and followed Bebe upstairs. "And yes, it surprisingly was."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, trying to keep herself from laughing too hard. "Well, you two always had a ton of unresolved sexual tension. Remember that time in fourth grade when you—?"

"Shut up!" Wendy cried, hurrying up the last few stairs and running into Bebe's room. She flopped down on Bebe's bed with as much force as she could muster. "Just for that, you have to sleep on the floor."

Bebe had been planning to offer her the bed anyways, but she decided to let the other girl have a small victory. "Fine, then. Hand me a pillow."

Wendy tossed it at her head. Again she missed, and by a good margin too. Bebe stretched out on the floor and closed her eyes, ready to lose herself in sleep again.

Wendy apparently wasn't having any of that though.

"Bebe?" She asked, her voice considerably more subdued.

Bebe groaned. She turned her body so that she was facing her. "Yeah Wendy?"

There was a long pause before she spoke again. She sounded small. "Do you think Stan will forgive me?"

Bebe didn't know how to answer that. Instead, she asked a question right back. "You're going to tell him about this?"

"Well, Cartman's bound to tell him sooner or later." Wendy shifted to look down at her better. "Shouldn't I be the one to break it to him first?"

"Well, yeah." Bebe said, acknowledging that reasoning. It might hurt less, coming from Wendy than from Cartman. "You can worry about it in the morning though. It's late."

"Okay." Wendy said, shifting onto her back again. It was a few minutes until she spoke again, long enough for Bebe to start drifting off. "Bebe?'

"_What_?" She asked, just wanting to get back to sleep.

"Thank you for not sending me away." She said, her gratitude evident even in her whisper.

"What are friends for? She smiled, even though Wendy wouldn't see it. "Now go to sleep before I knock you unconscious."

Wendy laughed and adjusted her pillow, her breathing becoming even within moments. Bebe was asleep half a minute later, the thoughts of her busy day tomorrow floating away for the night.


End file.
